


The End of the Line

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Broken Promises, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: This is based on an animatic(But completely different story from the animatic). This will get dark, and it will take a while. The story is under development, and growing daily.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Logan's history journals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1:55 / 2:31 in the dark of the night || sanders sides animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717427) by hotvanilla. 



The halls of the headspace were dimly lit. The lights flickering every once in a while, as Thomas drifted off to sleep. It was a night unlike almost any other..

Logan walked quietly, a book in his hands. He softly hummed to himself as he walked, the tune much lower than those he normally kept to himself. Though few knew this, ..The book he read was one he wrote himself. He knew the contents to be as factual and logically sound as possible, with little to no bias. Embelished only by details added with Deceit's help..as Logan had a tough time with dramatization and straying from the truth. Even seeing this truth he and Janus wrote..he struggled to see that something as horrible as their history..could be true. 

He found himself caught in his thoughts, by an arm grasping at his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts to turn and face a slightly concerned looking Patton. 

"Logan, what are you doing up? Are you okay? Did something else happen?" he asks, sounding honestly..nervous. Patton searched for almost any sign in Logan's face that he was heading back to bed..but based on how far Logan was from his room..Patton doubted the other planned to sleep tonight. 

Logan averted his eyes. "I am okay, Patton. I want to work, and think about what we learned today is all. I tried to sleep, ..it didn't work out. Why are you not asleep yet?" He explains, clearly avoiding the truth...something not quite as unusal considering the event that occured earlier. 

Patton let out a soft sigh. "..In the dark, I was tossing and turning, and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. So..I figured I could just get a drink and..head back. But then I saw you.." 

Logan paused as Patton explained, seeming immediately more concerned. "If you were having a nightmare, that must not bode well for the others...I could, ..tell you a story, to help you sleep? ..Meet back in your room in about ten minutes, alright? I..I can tell you, ..something you probably don't remember." He says giving a slight but soft smile. Patton gave a nod, and with that..They parted.


	2. The Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King goes to Logan for the plans. Their story begins. Logan realizes that he can't just tell Patton part..of the story. He needs to explain..a lot more than he realized.

Logan sat down on Patton's bed, giving a soft sigh as he helped fluff Patton's pillow. "I just want you to know, this..isn't much of a story, rather than a history journal. But...I think it's time you know. You deserve to know, Patton. I've been keeping journals as of late. This one was from..a couple of years ago..before we first found out about Janus." 

Patton rather quickly averted his eyes down and off towards the wall to avoid Logan's gaze for a moment, before letting out a soft huff, his eyes quickly returning to Logan's. "..That...That's fine, I want to know things. Maybe this book has something to do with my...nightmares. Just...Just read it to me, okay? I'll stop you if I need a break..? He says softly, a small soft smile rising as he tried honestly to just relax into the bed. He was comfortable, he just missed having Logan able to be comfortable with him too. ..Seeing Logan so stressed made him a little less comfortable. Maybe..telling their history could help. 

Logan nodded softly beginning his story. "Years ago, we were..more or less still Thomas's parts. You, Morality, Me, Logic... Virgil..hadn't really come into the picture yet as a proper side, but was rather inferred to as instinct and dictated by our actions..and then, ..Romulus." He says, pausing as he flipped to the beginning. "..Romulus was..Powerful. More powerful than either of us." He paused, frowning as he settled in, the story flowing nearly no effort from Logan as he told the tale. 

A sweeping wind crossed through the home as what felt like years of memories flooded the halls of Thomas's mind. The lights were dimmer than, the energy of the house much..darker. It truly was like a different mind, a different space entirely.   
A black and gold cape swept silently through the hallways, the soft clack of heeled boots as the main side stalked the halls. He seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts, wandering through the halls keeping track on the doors as he passed. Ensuring they were closed and locked, their locks clear on the outside. The King had been making sure the other sides would be unable to make a true claim over their headspace. Making sure that Thomas would majority listen to himself, was a priority for the King. He brushed back his hair a bit as he passed Logan's bedroom, a smirk rising to his lips as he knocked briefly on the door, entering without confirming he was welcomed. His height rather intimidating as he stooped slightly to enter the bedroom of the logical side. He gave a short smirk as he crossed over to the logical side hunched over a desk. 

He finally spoke, his voice dark and gravelly. "So, You've come up with a plan to make sure Thomas's next video goes perfectly viral, correct?" he asks, demanding an answer from the hunched logic. Logan gave a short nod, turning in his chair as he straightened. It was unlike him to hunch and ruin his posture..but considering all the stress he had been placed under and the time crunch in which he was given to create something important... his posture was the least of his worries. "Yes. I did, and have. ...here, this should be the perfect recipe to make sure the video is a success. ..As long as we don't slack off on the details and make sure the editing is pristine, it has an 89% chance of landing on the trending YouTube algorithm." He states rather formally. Despite all the bickering and fighting that Logan had to put up with, between himself and the King, he still at least had some control over how Thomas formed his proper plans and executed them. Logic had it's placed..even when clashed so deeply with creativity. 

The King gave a smirk as he took the papers from Logan's desk, glancing through them, searching for key details that would make sure he could happily take as much of the credit as possible for allowing such amazing ideas to come forth..sure Logic could accept some of the responsibility, but it was mostly Himself, ..so who could really care. As long as Thomas was successful and creative, he could land whatever acting career he wanted and could be anything, and it would all be Creativity's successful actions. "Perfect, ..but I don't think you'll be available for..comments, later, Logie. You've got a job to do," he says, settling the papers into one arm, using his other to poke at Logan's shoulder. His tone shifted to one of a higher pitch, a short smirk on his face as he spoke. He sounded, very clearly false happy. "There's a certain side you'll be spending that time with. I'll make sure to keep all the stupid little details in place-" King barely paused, his smile immediately dropping, his tone shifting to one of slight anger. "-and you'll be making sure he doesn't escape. Got that?" He says, the minor intimidation tactic clearly enough to make the logical side uneasy.

Logan seemed apprehensive but responded rather steadily. "..That is fine. I can keep an eye on Anxiet-" He was cut off by King as the other stepped a little closer, poking him in the chest. "That is Paranoia, to you. You don't call him that. That's not his name." King states, aggression clear in his voice. He seemed annoyed and honestly done with the Logical side of Thomas. He stepped back, a grimace on his lips. "Calling a spider an ant won't make it less threatening," King says, heading for the door, leaving Logan stunned slightly at his desk. "You'll come out when I have Paranoia ready for..baby crushing." King states as he stood in the doorway, his shoulders slightly raised, annoyance clear on his face. He seemed irritated by Logan's most simplistic wording.. Logan was still clearly confused by the actions of the creatively..violent, side. King rolled his eyes at Logan's silence, closing the door as he left, ensuring that it locked before heading back off. The clack of the shoes hitting the floor the only sound heard in Thomas's sleeping mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently being written by like...8 alters in my headspace and it's driving us completely bonkers trying to get and keep the storyline straight. So apologies in advance if this shit loses track REAL QUICK!


	3. The King's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romulus in his throneroom. Thomas's struggles.

It was clear that while King thought himself the only clear leader within Thomas, and the one who obviously should be making the decisions. He lacked forethought, and how to proceed with care. His actions caused Thomas's friends to be more cautious, to be wary of Thomas...To be worried about his lack of morality and lack of worry. But King saw those only as minor flaws, easily fixed with a day or two of letting the sides make..minor additions to their schedule. A night out here, a party thrown here, the occasional gift. The bare idea that just buying his friends..was enough to bring Thomas to the success that King foresaw and so deeply dreamed about. 

It wouldn't be long before the King would be able to completely blacklist the other sides. And take over all of Thomas for himself. He smirked to himself as he headed for his own bedroom. At this point, having conquered the headspace and rebuilt it for himself, a grand throne room with matching Red, Green, and Black tones was a rather obvious choice. King's heels steadily clicked as he paced into the room, seating himself at the large throne in the center of the room. He seemed still minorly annoyed at the issues that Logan had presented. These plans look good, but they were not phrased well. They seemed to aim to show clearly who wrote them and to encourage Thomas to acknowledge the sides. That wouldn't be good. They weren't meant to get attention, they weren't there to gain control, they were there to help the King succeed, and to help King be better for Thomas. "..This won't do." The King commented as he pulled out a pencil from his pocket, making small minor edits, that would help him seem more of the creator of these plans. 

It wasn't that King was lonely, he could certainly say he wasn't. After all, he had plenty of company when it came to the small instinctual side that remained trapped. This side held Thomas's fears, terrors, and what brought about massive amounts of bad energy to Thomas, yet King kept him close by, in order to keep the other sides in check and to ensure that his demands were met. With the consequences that if King's demands were not met...Thomas would face the instinctual side's emotional threshold. It wouldn't be long before the King could leave the instinctual side to perish at the hands of his own emotions... Leaving Thomas as exactly as perfect as King dreamed...It seemed even King could not realize how deeply flawed his own actions had done to affect Thomas. 

Thomas..while yes, he had become an even more popular person, and had a lot of success... He was struggling. His choices lacked the idea of the future, he had lost the ability to care about himself and his body. The moral struggles were confronted with creative solutions that hardly touched the problem at hand. His health had also taken a blow, as Creativity spawned a lack of need for fresher, home-cooked food and choosing instead a diet of pizza and quick made foods. It seemed that without the other sides...Nothing in Thomas's life could properly function...and his actions had swiftly changed upon King Romulus taking the helm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much where the logicality ends, Patton gets his story and an explanation for his nightmare and Logan gets to relive a nightmare, he knows none of the other sides likely remember..


End file.
